


An End and A Beginning

by starryeyedchar



Series: Klance YouTuber AU [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: Keith opened the door, not exactly sure what he expected to find in his apartment. Nothing Lance did could surprise him at this point.But when he entered their apartment to find Lance standing there, surrounded by lit candles that seemed to be covering every surface, Keith was proved wrong yet again.“I love you,” Lance blurted out before Keith could say anything at all.Or a proposal. Finally.





	An End and A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you enjoy this celebratory one-shot that's been a long time in coming. I originally planned to make this the end of this AU, but I have other one-shot ideas, and I'm just... not ready to let it go? And I don't know if you guys are either. Hence the title. This is a new era for this AU, but it shouldn't be the end.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Lance had been planning to buy the ring. He'd been thinking about it for ages, actually. The thought kept nagging in the back of his mind. He knew he wanted long term, wanted a happily ever after with Keith, and he knew he wanted to propose.

But with Lance, it had to be perfect. Everything always did, and this wasn't any different. Perfectly planned, perfectly executed, something he could remember for the rest of his life and be happy doing so. He waited to buy the ring for a while, just because he worried Keith would find it in their apartment if he had it for too long beforehand.

And then, somewhere along the line, Lance decided he was done waiting. So what if he hadn't planned every detail of the proposal yet, he wanted to buy a goddamn ring. And that was that.

The trouble was, his job didn't require him to leave the apartment much. He didn't have an easy excuse to leave the house without Keith with him.

Well, unless he said he was going grocery shopping. But Keith usually did that, so he might get suspicious. And he _hated_ keeping anything from Keith. Which was why he never did it.

Honestly, with Keith knowing every possible side of Lance, it was a wonder he stuck around. Though Lance knew his boyfriend would say the same thing vice versa.

Regardless, Lance had decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. A small lie was in order; he had to buy a ring.

So, he set off under the pretense of filming a baking video with Hunk (he certainly did enough of them for this to be believable), and instead went to his favorite jewelry store in the nearby town. Funnily enough, it was right near a little Italian restaurant that they'd been to on dates on more than one occasion, especially early in their relationship.

Lance's eyes scanned the choices, analyzing each possible ring carefully before deciding that yes, this was _definitely_ the one.

A silver band, with a single blue gem in the center. A sapphire. It wasn't exceedingly big or flashy, but still beautiful. Lance couldn't help but smile as he looked at it, with a soft exhale. “Perfect.”

The woman working behind the counter walked over, peering down at the ring he pointed to. “Ah, a spectacular pick,” she said, with a nod. “I'm sure Keith will love it.”

Lance felt a blush rise to his cheeks, even though he shouldn't be surprised that people knew him. Especially not when he'd been to this exact store several times, sometimes _with_ his boyfriend. “Thanks,” he replied, paying for the ring and heading home.

He hid the bag from the jewelry store in the spare room he used to film videos, despite the fact that Keith came in there to do their collabs. Not any place better, anyway. Besides, he'd gotten a hiding place together beforehand just for the occasion.

The plan for the perfect proposal began to take shape in his head. Lance knew exactly what he needed to do, knew he'd need to get Keith out of the house for a _while_ to set it up, and he knew that it was more than a little cliché. He probably stole it from several of his favorite television shows but... what was life without a little cheesy romanticism, anyway?

A few weeks later, while Lance was making dinner, Keith asked when his baking video with Hunk was going to be up. Lance nearly burned his hand.

But it was still worth it, obviously.

 

* * *

 

For Keith, he'd never really given it an excessive amount of thought. They'd never explicitly _talked_ about proposing before, but they had mentioned vague things on the subject of kids, pets, and a house. Namely, the other's opinion on each. He wanted that future with Lance, and he was pretty sure Lance wanted it, too. And of course he knew there were steps that had to be taken to get there, but he'd just never thought about... _taking_ them.

And then one day, he was driving back from picking up groceries and saw the display window of a jewelry store Lance had made him go in a few times while waiting for a light to turn green. Something in his head just clicked in that moment, and... _oh._

Keith really, really wanted to marry Lance. And preferably soon. He wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, and why wait any longer for that?

He parked the car next to the jewelry store and went inside, completely on a whim.

He only looked at the options for a few moments before his eyes snagged on one, and he just knew. “That one,” he pointed it out. It was a decently sized red gem, with two smaller clear ones on either side, all sparkling brightly on a gold band. “It's perfect.”

The woman walked over and took it out of the case. “A ruby and two diamonds,” she noted. “An excellent choice.” She looked up, met his gaze, and almost seemed to do a double take.

His eyebrows furrowed. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head immediately. “No, of course not, just didn't realize it was you at first. I know Lance will love it,” she winked, and Keith got the feeling that she knew something he didn't.

He shook the feeling off, nodded, and headed back home. It was probably nothing, anyway.

Keith hid the bag in a box of Lance's least favorite cereal (“Who even eats _corn flakes_ , like, they're not even frosted flakes, no sugar or anything!”), which he knew that he'd never touch. When he began to feel like that was pushing risks a bit much a few days later, he began carrying the box around in his pocket, waiting for the right moment as a vague sort of plan formed in his head.

He wouldn't be waiting for long.

 

* * *

Keith opened the door, not exactly sure what he expected to find in his apartment. Lance was very insistent that he take his time visiting Shiro, but also very annoying about the fact that Keith should come back because he 'wanted to talk about something very important.' Knowing Lance, it was either a genuinely big deal, or a very minor issue his boyfriend just wanted to blow out of proportion.

Maybe he'd hit the next mark on his subscriber count, or maybe he was outraged to find that Keith had bought corn flakes again.

Both options were equally likely. Nothing Lance did could surprise him at this point.

But when he entered their apartment to find Lance standing there, surrounded by lit candles that seemed to be covering every surface, Keith was proved wrong yet again.

“I love you,” Lance blurted out before Keith could say anything at all.

Keith crossed his arms, leaning against the now closed door and fighting to keep a smile off his face. “Yes, I've noticed. You've only told me a thousand times. Is this the 'important thing' you needed to tell me?”

Lance shook his head. “No, you don't understand. I _love_ you, Keith. More than myself, more than anything in the entire universe. Which is why—” he got down on one knee. “I think it's about time I asked you something.”

“Oh my god.”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Lance continued, pulling a box out of his pocket. “And I've known that you are the _one_ person in this world for me for a really long time. I love everything about you. Your stupid hair that sticks out everywhere when you wake up, your shining eyes, your adorable little laugh that turns into a snort at the end, those small smiles you save just for me. I love how cute you get when you're annoyed, and how you always know what to do when I'm down. The way you care so _much_ and pretend you don't at all, the way you'd risk anything for someone you love, just... _everything_. I want to be with you forever, so I'll never miss any of it.”

“Oh my _god_.”

Lance opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring. “So, Keith, will you marry me?”

Keith had clapped his hands over his mouth, and he was staring at Lance with wide, disbelieving eyes. “Oh. My. God.”

Lance glanced down at the ring he held and then back up at Keith, smile faltering. “Could... could you maybe say something other than that? You're freaking me out a bit here. Maybe a 'yes'? That's what I was hoping for. Or at least an 'I love you, too.' I mean, really—”

Keith let out a laugh, cutting Lance off short. “Oh my god,” he repeated again, reaching into his own pocket, and pulling out a box the same size. “Lance, I bought this last week. I've been carrying it around with me ever since... I was afraid you'd find it.”

Lance stared at the box blankly as Keith opened it to reveal the ring he'd picked out, at what coincidentally happened to be the same jewelry store.

“You bought that _last week_?” Lance demanded. “You just impulsively bought a ring and figured you'd ruin my spectacular plans?!”

Keith shrugged. “I guess.”

Lance was outraged, but he knew it was all an act. “I've been planning this for months! _Months_ , Keith!”

Keith snorted, and Lance's eyes sparkled. “I figured you'd have some big cheesy romantic gesture like this planned. But... I don't know. I got impatient.”

“You always are.”

“True”" Keith admitted. “But _especially_ when it comes to you.”

And then Lance was on his feet, at Keith's side in seconds and pressing their lips together the next moment.

“Beat you to it,” Lance bragged between kisses. “I totally proposed first.” He broke away to reach for the box again, taking the ring out and sliding it onto Keith's finger.

Keith returned the favor, putting the ruby ring on his now fiancé's hand. “Guess so. But you also proposed in the most cliché, sappy way ever, you hopeless romantic. How long did these candles take you to set up, even?”

“Ages. And it's going to take ages for me to clean up, but you love it, Keith. Don't lie to me,” Lance smirked, then tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully. “How were you going to do it? You know, propose. I'm curious.”

Keith shrugged. “I wanted to take you out for a picnic, at night. Do some stargazing. Figured I'd ask you then.”

Lance's face lit up. “We can still do that. I'll just pretend that I don't know.”

Keith rolled his eyes, fond smile betraying his true feelings. “Lance, you're already wearing the _ring_.”

Lance looked down at it, still grinning. “Am I? Didn't even notice it was there. Feels like it's belonged there my whole life.”

“Why are you like this?” Keith groaned, burying his face in Lance's shoulder. “Do I even want to know where you hid the camera in all of this mess?” He gestured at all the candles.

“Camera?”

“You know, to post on your channel.”

“Believe me, this moment isn't going to be for anyone but just us two,” Lance promised, then seemed to realize something. “Actually, come to think of it, you never actually said _yes_ to the proposal. You just proposed back. So, technically, you have to—”

“Yes,” Keith replied immediately, shutting Lance up with another kiss. “Yes, of course I'll marry you. I love you, too, Lance. I'm... you know I'm bad with words, but. I love how you smile so brightly, how you can lift the spirits of an entire room. I love your horrible jokes, and your even worse pick-up lines. I love how serious you get when you really care about something, about someone. I love how you laugh and cry so easily, and how you're secretly the most selfless person I've ever met. I love—”

That was precisely when the fire alarm went off, and the sprinklers in their apartment came on.

Lance cursed, and Keith laughed, wrapping his arms around the other. It was kind of fortunate he'd been interrupted, because if he had to list everything he loved about his fiancé, they'd be there forever.

“Stupid smoke,” Lance grumbled. “Guess I shouldn't have lit all these candles. We should probably tell everyone that they don't have to evacuate the building—”

Keith brought a finger to his lips.

“Keith?”

“We will, just... just kiss me for a minute,” Keith insisted. So he did.

 


End file.
